1. Technical Field
This application relates to data backups and, in particular, to planning placement of backup data.
2. Related Art
Online Disaster Recovery (DR) service providers or other storage service providers may host backup data on behalf of clients of the service providers. As a result, if a client's site or sites fail, then the client may recover the data from the backup data hosted by the service provider. Alternatively or in addition, the service provider may recover the data on behalf of the client.
A corporate enterprise may have a large volume of critical data. A corporate Information Technology team in the enterprise may run data centres at multiple geographic locations with the critical data replicated to each of the data centres.